


Wetten the lips before the whistle

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anthro, Cheating, Clit-sucking, Dog meets cunt, F/M, Licking, Poor dude just wanted some sugar, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, cunningus, mutual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: While Bandit is out with the kids, Chilli asks a favor from a certain yellow Labrador next door.
Relationships: Chilli Heeler | Bluey's Mum/Pat (Bluey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Wetten the lips before the whistle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bignastyshrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/gifts).



> A little baffled at why this has more hits than When The Kids Are away.

"Don't be shy now, get in there." Chilli cooed, spreading her legs wider. Pat was laying a few inches from her slick wetness, the smell further enticing him to inch closer but not too close to where the heeler might shove him in.

"I dunno 'bout this, Chill. I mean, can't ya wait until your alpha comes back to tend to...this?"

"He picked a bad time to take off with the tykes right when I turn up horny. Plus, you were at my front door."

"I was wondering if you had some su-mmph!"

The labrador was cut off when he was suddenly pulled close quarters into her wet pussy muzzle-first. Honestly, he doesn't quite see how he got roped into this whole situation. He only came by because he was running low on sugar and wanted to see if any of the heelers could lend him some. Well, Chilli seemed willing but offered him something else, and here he was, eating out his mate's wife.

The musky scent emitting from the heeler's cunt thickened ten-fold when Pat's nose booped against her button. It awakened something in him that screamed at him to taste it. Without a word, he pressed his tongue against the soft wet lips. He could feel her jolt as well as hear a moan.

"There you go." She said, petting the canine laid between her legs.

Whining low from the affection, he lapped at her cunt, which had a flavor that almost matched the overwhelming scent coming from it before. He knew it taste better if he went inside, so then he reached in and pulled apart the lips to explore deeper, the sweet sugar dripping like water on his tongue made him want more. The combined instincts of taste and smell from the female canine's entrance was so dazzling, it sent the blood rushing from his head to his sheath.

Chilli panted, the tongue of the labrador dug into her with each lick, sending waves of numbing pleasure throughout her body. She wanted more of this and thrusted her hips into his face to get more of that tongue in deeper. She wanted the release so bad, but her pearl needed some attention first. She pulled lightly on Pat's ears, halting his actions. He looked up to her with curious/lust-ridden eyes.

"Oi, my little friend up there from my cunt needs some too." She said, her voiced dripping with lust. She motioned to her hardened clit, shivering when the canine gave her folds one last flick of his tongue.

He uttered a soft bark and slipped his tongue out form her glistening entrance, staring intently at the button. 

"Go on." Chilli pushed herself into his muzzle again. Not wasting another second, he started tonguing the upper part of her pussy, hitting her pearl with each lick. The heeler drew in a sharp breath, then released with a moan just as he sucked on it. His fingers come into play, slipping in between the lips, curling to spread them apart to get at the folds. His tongue flicked over the clit as he pumped his fingers in her crotch, slowing down when he felt her relax and speeding up when she tensed.

If Pat could be honest here, he thought Chilli would taste like well, chilli. But so far, she tasted sweet and salty, like salt and sugar mixed together. Come to think of it, he still needed some, but was currently busy at the time. He hoped Lucky wasn't causing trouble while he was out and Shanelle was asleep. He was brought out of his daydream at the canine whimpering softly. Most likely because he had slowed in swirling his tongue around the pearl.

"O-oh, sorry." Pat apologized quickly and picked up the pace.

In the process, he had wrapped his other paw around his aching erection, stroking it in sync of sucking on her clit. Meanwhile, Chilli's moans grew in volume, her claws embedded in the bedsheets, threatening to tear them, her tongue hung out, dripping saliva. She instinctively wrapped her legs around the canine's head, trapping him in her thighs.

She huffed, weakly thrusting into his mouth. "Just like that, ya drongo. Don't stop either, I'm just about-" Her words end abruptly when Pat rapidly smashed in three fingers all the way in. " **Grgh- there**!"

Without warning, something akin to a sprinkler and a fountain sprayed in semi-large bursts into his mouth. His taste senses overloaded, therefore causing him to release his load as well. His groans were half-muffled by the juices flowing into his maw. Once no more fluids were shooting into his mouth as he was shooting into the sheets, he lapped it all up and swallowed it as he sat up with his spent prick in paw. Chilli laid there, panting, her arm draped over her head, and a relieved smile.

"Woof, you do it as good as Bandit, I'll say."

"Yeah yeah, right. Um, about the sugar?"

She lifted herself to a sitting position. "Oh, right. In the cupboard next to the fridge on the right, we got three more bags, so be sure to get the one half-full."

"Thanks, Chilli." Pat rolled off the bed, heading towards the kitchen. Just as he took the rolled-up bag out the cupboard, he turned and froze. There was the blue heeler standing there with Bingo hoisted on his arm, the other holding the groceries. His eyes narrowed as he examined the damp area around Pat's muzzle and his sheath.

"Uh, g'day mate. Did you want to borrow some sugar?"

"I, uh, yeah. And before you go any further, I need to get back to Lucky before he soils the carpet again, okgoodbyeseeya!" He blurted out the rest as he sidestepped Bandit and speed-walked to the door.

Ok, he's definitely going to the store next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
